onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:I realized a role that the straw hats could use
hefty I was skimming this website when it came to me. I am not really sure if it would be useful or not but they do not have a scientist. I was thinking about Vegapunk and maybe with a scientist he could teach them ways to use their devil fruit powers differently. Idk what use a scientist could be but they do not really have one. It could be like Robin's role, interesting but not really a vital use on a ship. 11:51, September 22, 2010 (UTC)kujokilla Franky is gonna be filling in for that role, but in all honesty its wayy too early to be able to predict the next crewmember or even if there will be one. Right now there is not even a slightest hint as to who it may be, and Oda hasnt started introducing a new character yet either. Wait it out a bit on this front. Once One piece returns its gonna go in the order of the crew reuniting first than making a very dramatic news letting the world know of their return and than going down to fishman island either being greeting by Jinbei or there to walk into alot of chaos cause by pirates/marines due to Whitebeards protection no longer being legit. 2:39am Septermber 23, 2010(EST) Kaleem :A scientist and engineer are two different roles and Franky is the latter. HOWEVER, I don't think they need one, they already have a varitey of areas of study covered, medical, historical, mechanical. :-/ One-Winged Hawk 07:43, September 23, 2010 (UTC) :I agree. Vegapunk might be a complete genius and badass when it comes to knowledge, since he seems to know a lot about damn near everything, but the Straw Hats have pretty much every area covered. Chopper has all the medial, Robin has all the history, folklore, and random knowledge, and Franky has all the mechanical/engineering. Plus Franky is studying Vegapunks work in Vegapunk's former lab. There may not be a scientist, but Frank is going to be the closest to being one, plus he'll have some of Vegapunk's knowledge and designs, so it'll be like he is a scientist. Galcion 16:30, September 23, 2010 (UTC) : :Franky is studying Vegapunks mechanical inventions, but the straw hats don't have someone who studies people at a scientific level like a biologist. Maybe someone who does research on various creatures and whatnotKujokilla 04:32, September 24, 2010 (UTC)kujokilla : :At this point I think you guys are getting wayyy too much in speculating a vacant spot, you have to realize we are talking about a pirate ship. At best they will need additional muscle, so far they have a swordsman, kicking based fighter, they can use a "hand to hand" type of fighter. Conveniently their next location is merman island where they will be running across individuals who are experts at fishman karate which alot of is punching and palm striking. As for their field of work they dont necessarily need one, take zoro for example, all he does is lift weights all day and get lost even when trying to go in a straight line. 12:49, September 24, 2010(EST) Kaleem.